I've Fallen and I Can't Get Up
by the-singular-peep
Summary: Even Jedi can need a little help getting up sometimes. [NOT ANISOKA. DRABBLE. COMPLETE.]
_I've Fallen and I Can't Get Up_

 _(call life alert)_

* * *

When Anakin entered his and his Padawan's living quarters, he was not expecting to be greeted by silence. Ahsoka was supposed to be there, and usually the minute he came back she would attack him with questions or pranks or even a request to go train. But today, nothing. He dropped hung his cloak on the rack by the door and began warily moving about.

"Ahsoka?" He called slowly, his expression concerned and his steps cautious. No response. He tried again. "Ahsoka, are you here?" Silence. Maybe she had gone out today. Anakin faintly remembered her expressing the want to spend a day with her friend, Barriss Offee, but he was fairly certain she had decided to take today to have to herself. Maybe she decided to see her afterall, or -

"...Master?"

The tentative, quiet call barely sounded like his proud Padawan at all. He was slightly more concerned now, his mind running over all of the possibilities for her scared voice.

"Snips, where are you?" Anakin called, walking slowly around the room. Ahsoka wasn't anywhere he would expect her to be.

There was a long pause. "...I...I'm in the 'fresher. Could you maybe...Could you maybe come here?"

Relief flooded over Anakin's thoughts, but it was soon replaced by complete confusion.

"Why do you need me to come in _there_ with you, Snips? What could you possibly wa-"

"Shut it, Skyguy. Could you please just...come in here?"

Thoroughly confused, the young Jedi master carefully walked across the room to the door to the refresher. Steam was billowing from below the door, and he could hear water running. _Why in the name of the Force would she need my help?  
_ He wordlessly began to open the door, before realizing he might need to take some precaution.

"Are you, uh.. Are you..decent?"

"No, of course not, I'm just standing in the middle of the room stark naked asking you to come in." Anakin could practically hear Ahsoka roll her eyes. "Yes, Master. I'm... As decent as possible. Could you please just hurry?"

"Okay, uh. I'm coming in now."

Ahsoka sighed loudly, and let out a sarcastic,"Great. Do you want an award for it?"

Ready to shield his eyes, Anakin braced his hand on the door and stepped into the room. What he saw took him off guard. Dark, rust red blood dripped down one side of the wall, and Anakin followed the trail until it stopped at his Padawan, who was lying in the shower, the curtains pulled close to her body as a make shift cover. Her left lek had a small gash in it, and blood was continuously seeping from its edges. The water that had yet to be shut off was still running and was washing a good amount of blood down the drain.

"Wh...?"

"I, uhm. I slipped, and my lek hit the faucet." The Togruta mumbled sheepishly, the stripes on her lekku darkening around the blood.

"Are you okay?" Anakin immediately asked, concerned for his young Padawan's well-being.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I just.." Ahsoka took a deep breath. "The lekku, as you would know if you took the time to do some research every once and a while, kind of relate to balance, but since mine is kind of...damaged, I'm a little disoriented. I can't really seem to... Get up."

Anakin stared at his Padawan for a moment before bursting into sudden, uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

Ahsoka now sat in the med bay, wearing nothing but her undergarments and a towel as she was too dizzy to even stand long enough to dress herself. The stripes on her lekku were so dark they were nearly black, and she was avoiding anyone's eye contact. She hated visiting the medic droids _anyways._ Going there soaking wet in only her underwear was only making things worse. Soon a bacta patch was settled onto her still-bleeding wound, she was instructed to drink plenty of sugary liquids to recover from the blood loss, and Anakin was lifting her dizzy form back into his arms.

"This is so embarrassing..." The Togruta mumbled, burying her face in her hands.

"Nah." Her Master chuckled. "Trust me, I've seen worse. Once I came here with my whole head stuck in a mop bucket."

Ahsoka looked to her master questioningly.

"What can I say? My head was _huge_ when I was little."


End file.
